movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, is a Sith Lord and Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He is the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and is a minor villain in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He was portrayed by Christopher Lee. Early Life Dooku was once a Jedi himself, and he had a Jedi apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn and another one named Komari Vosa. Qui-Gon was the master of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once Dooku turned to the dark side, he could not turn back and quickly gained power both in authority and knowledge of the dark side of the Force. Dooku became one of the Lost Twenty, twenty Jedi who voluntarily left the order. Dooku left the Jedi Order after witnessing corruption in the Galactic Senate and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones'' After turning to the dark side, Dooku met up with Nute Gunray and other Separatist leaders and formed the Separatists. Afterwards, Dooku and the Separatist Council stationed themselves on the planet Geonosis, where they constructed a droid factory and began manufacturing Battle Droids to prepare for war on the Galactic Republic. Meanwhile, Dooku hired the bounty hunter Jango Fett to assassinate Senator Padme Amidala. Dooku also captured Obi-Wan Kenobi when the jedi council sent him to investigate the droid factory, but not before transmitting information to his padwan Anakin Skywalker of the threat. Eventually, Anakin and Amidala arrived on Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but were also captured and sentenced to be executed in the arena along with Obi-Wan. Before they could be executed by gargantuan beasts, however, jedi master Mace Windu and a group of jedi arrived and rescued them and they fought off the droids and the beasts and eventually killed the beasts. Yoda then arrived with the Republic's Clone army to combat the droids for the first time while the Separatist Council fled the planet. After the jedi and their Clone troopers emerged victorious over the droids and Windu killed Jango, Dooku fled on a speeder bike, but was pursued by Republic Gunships to his lair near the destroyed factory, where he confronted Obi-Wan and Anakin in a lightsaber duel. Despite the duo's best efforts, Dooku overpowered and defeated Obi-Wan and severed Anakin's right arm. Yoda then arrived and confronted Dooku. Yoda and Dooku were evenly matched and Dooku dislodged one of the pillars supporting his chamber and made his escape, leaving the three jedi to die. Yoda was able to save Obi-Wan and Anakin from being crushed by force pushing the pillar out of the way, but Dooku escaped Geonosis in his Solar Sailer. ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith'' Near the end of the war, the Republic gained the upper hand over the Separatists. Eventually, Grievous was able to capture Palpatine successfully near the end of the war, which impressed Dooku. Some time after Palpatine's kidnapping, Dooku launched an attack on Coruscant with intentions to take over the capital and destroy the Republic and rule the galaxy once and for all. Upon arrival, a huge battle between Dooku's fleet and the Republic fleet protecting Coruscant began. Later, Dooku sensed Anakin and Obi-Wan had boarded the ship to rescue Palpatine and Dooku left Grievous in charge of the bridge and left to confront the jedi. Eventually, Dooku found Anakin and Obi-Wan in the room where Palpatine was held and told them not to "make a mess in front of the chancellor". Obi-Wan vowed that Dooku would not escape this time and the duo fought Dooku. During the fight, Anakin revealed that his powers doubled since their last battle, to which an overconfident Dooku replied that with "twice the pride, double the fall", and continued the fight. Eventually, Dooku overpowered and defeated Obi-Wan and force pushed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious, forcing Anakin to carry on the fight alone. When Dooku taunted Anakin about Obi-Wan's possible death, Anakin grew enraged and attacked Dooku with great ferocity, eventually severing both of the Sith Lord's hands. Anakin then grabbed Dooku's lightsaber and held both his and Dooku's lightsaber at Dooku's neck. Palpatine ordered Anakin to kill Dooku, and Anakin hesistated, as it was not the jedi way. With nothing more to be said, Anakin swiftly decapitated Dooku on the spot, finally ending the tyrant's life. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Main Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor